All's Fair In Love And War
by CarrotLucky13
Summary: Will Sam and Phils affair stay secrete for long? And what will happen when someone finds out? Please RR, This is my 1st FF. x
1. Mr Right

**All's Fair In Love And War**

**1. Mr Right**

She lay with her head on his chest. She was happy at last. She had finally got her prince charming, her Mr right, her tall dark and ever so handsome stranger. Phil looked down at the petite figure laying on his chest and stroked her blond hair.

I love you, you know that don't you Sam?!?! He questioned.

She looked in to his dark brown eyes, yes I know you do. And I love you too.

She kissed him probing her tongue inside his mouth. Phil tried to deepen the kiss but she pulled away.

"I'm sorry", she said, I have got to get back, Stuart will wonder where I am".

She got up dressed and left. To return back to her boyfriend, Stuart. Phil and Sam had been having their affair for well over 9 months, ever since they went to Romania. Sam new she loved Phil much more than Stuart, but she didn't want to hurt him by breaking up, well not just yet any way. She also loved how special it made her feel to be having a secrete affair, which nobody new about but Phil and her. For the moment at least.


	2. Setting The Scene For A Perfect Lie

**2. Setting The Scene For A Perfect Lie.**

The door finally slammed. Stuart looked up.

"Sam"??? he asked questionably.

"Well who else would it be letting themselves in with a key, hey"???" she snapped. "I'm going upstairs for a shower"

She ran upstairs. Stuart sank into his chair, feeling instantly guilty for doubting Sam. _For god sake man pull yourself together,_ he thought. _This is Samantha Nixon were talking about, she doesn't have a dangerous bone in her body_. He laughed at the ridiculous thought that Sam could be having an affair straight out of his head. He turned on the T.V and watched the football.

While Stuart was pondering whether or not Sam was having an affair. She was upstairs talking to Jo on the phone.

" Look please Jo don't ask why." Sam begged with her fellow college. If Stuart asks just tell him that I came to your house tonight and we watched…I dunno…um.."

"Love Actually!!!" Jo offered helpfully

"Yes Love Actually, that will do…after a while Sam added, so does that mean you'll do it??? Oh please Jo, Please"

"Oh all right" Jo said giving in to her superiors plea for help. " But on one condition…!!!"

"What"??? Sam asked suspiciously

"Why, why do you want me to lie for you"

"Because!!! And I have covered for you many a time before, please Jo, you would be saving my life"!!! The blond DI begged

"Oh all right then…But only because its you"!!! Jo teased.

"Ohh thank you Jo you're the best, thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"OK well that's enough, and I'm only doing this because I can't stand Spew"!!! Jo laughed hysterically

"See ya Jo"!!! Sam exclaimed

"Bye Sam" _beeeeeeeeep_ She had already hung up.

As soon as she had hung up Sam was on the phone to Phil,

"Hey gorgeous you fancy going out tonight"??? She asked

"Hell ye, where, what time"??? He asked impatiently

"Um…well I thought we could" Sam started

"Sam come to mine I will cook dinner, oh please Sam" Phil cut in and begged

Sam lets out a small laugh

"What"??? Phil asks "what"??? He practically shouts out of frustration.

"Oh nothing. OK… lets say your at about…8"???

"Ok, sounds good to me" Phil says thinking about, what he is going to cook for his beautiful Sam.

Sam then adds flirtatiously "shall I bring an overnight bag"???

Phil smiles at the thought, "whatever you think babe, whatever you think."

_Stuart calls up to Sam asking if she is finished in the shower._

"Look I've got to go Stuart's calling" Sam says urgently

"Ok see you later, bye"

_Beeeeeeep_

Sam thinks about what to wear, for her naughty night out, before stepping in the shower.


	3. Cat Woman

**3. Cat Woman**

Sam showered and dried herself. She re-entered her bedroom and went to the wardrobe. She looked at the contents and then decided on a rather sexy deep red short skirt and a revealing black blouse, with deep red stilettos to match. She new that if she tried to leave the house wearing the outfit, then Stuart would catch onto her saucy goings on.

She planned exactly what she would do, she applied her make up perfectly, and then like the clever minx that she is, went down stairs to Stuart.

"Hey" said Sam, trying to think how to word her next bit

"You OK"??? Stuart enquired "You going somewhere"???

"Um yes, look Stuart, Jo's called me to go over for a girls night in… To watch some DVD's, gossip and drink wine!!! You don't mind do you"??? She questioned, not waiting for a reply, continued. "It's just that I did promise I would ages ago. Sorry".

"Hey don't be daft of corse you can go, I don't mind... It means I can watch the cricket in peace for once". He added snidely

"Well its not my fault you insist on watching such a rubbish sport!!! Football and Rugby are so much better". She argued.

She then smiled. "Sorry"

She turned towards the door as if about to leave, craftily turning back at last minuet as if the idea had just popped into her head. "I just thought, you have been on about trying that new chip shop up the road, well why don't you try tonight."

"Um yes that sounds OK, I will go now, so I am back in plenty of time before the match starts."

"OK" Sam added smiling at how well her plan was working. " Look I will probably stay over so don't wait up for me, OK".

"Oh", Stuart said a little down hearted. " OK well let me give you a kiss before you go then."

"No" Sam snapped, a little too abruptly, and then added. "I've just done my makeup", giving him an apologetic look.

Stuart seemed to believe the lie and he grabbed his coat and left.

As soon as the door shut Sam was up the stairs like a shot. She then put on her best bra and matching French knickers and suspenders. Followed by her blouse, skirt and stilettos. Adding a touch more makeup she grabbed her black leather jacket and handbag and over night bag. And like a cat slinking out into the darkness, she climbed into her car and drove off into the night.


	4. Dinner Date

**4. Dinner Dates**

Sam's black Jaguar X-TYPE Saloon pulled up outside Phil's house. She looked in her compact at her appearance, and then added a touch more make up. When she was satisfied she got out, locked the car and walked to Phil's front door.

Sam rang the bell and waited for a reply. Smiling secretly to herself. When a hot and flustered Phil answered the door, his jaw nearly dropped to the ground.

"Sam, OH MY GOD!!! You look absolutely fabulous, I mean like its…Wow… Oh my god I don't believe it…I" Phil stuttered as he stared at the beautiful blond.

"Do I take that as the outfit is a hit then"??? Sam teased.

"Hell yes, you look even more gorgeous than ever…and I didn't know that was possible…well not until tonight at least". Exclaimed Hunter.

"Well are you going to invite me in, or what"??? Asked Sam in mock annoyance.

"Um yes, sorry". Phil replied, blushing.

Sam stepped in the doorway. As soon as Phil shut the door, his DI pushed him against it, kissing him. Tongue swirling, she started to unbutton his shirt. Phil pulled away.

"What"??? A very annoyed Sam asked.

"Dinner, we have to have dinner first, especially after all the disasters I had trying to make it. Phil said grinning.

A smile crept onto the young blonde's face, "Oh OK then, I suppose. If you have gone to so much trouble making it then".

"I did" Phil said bluntly.

"Well come on then what have we got"???

Phil lead Sam into the dining room, where the table was prepared with candles and a vase of red roses.

"Oh Phil its beautiful" Sam exclaimed.

"Just like you then" The gentleman replied.

He held out the chair for her to be seated. He the brought over a bowl full, of Spaghetti bolognese .Sam tried to stifle her giggles, but to no avail. 

"What…What is it Sam…" Phil demanded. Upon getting no reply "Sam what is it tell me"!!!

"Its just that you told me you had cooked a really romantic meal, and that there had been many disasters". She giggled

"Yes and…" Phil asked impatiently

" Two points, 1 Spaghetti bolognese isn't that hard to cook, and 2 its not a romantic meal"!!! Sam pointed out. 

" Yes well it's the thought that counts". He replied 

" It certainly is" Sam replied "It certainly is"!!! 

The two of them sat and ate their meal. Laughing and joking, when they where finished the both cleared the table and washed up, like a married couple would.

* * *

I would really appreciate it if you could review this. I will update in about an hour and a half. Press the big blue button NOW!!! Please. x


	5. Water Fights Lead To Brilliant

_Thanks to __XxSamanthaNixonxX__crazyamy005__, Danny, Brad && __Newsteadgirl__ for reviewing, Remember the more reviews the quicker I will update.

* * *

_

**5. Water Fights Lead To Brilliant...**

Sam splashed Phil with some of the washing water,

"Hey, no fair…" He exclaimed "I'm all wet now"!!!

"Good" Sam giggled, splashing him with more water.

"Right that's its…"Phil cried menacingly "your in for it now!!!

Phil splashed Sam back with a load of soapy suds.

"Hey" She cried.

"You deserved it" He laughed

Soon the two of them were absolutely soaked to the skin rolling around on the wet floor. Sam repositioned her self on top of Phil and stared into his eyes with an impish grin across her face.

"What he asked" Curiously

"Oh nothing" she replied, "it's jut that a soapy beard really suits you" She laughed.

"Hey" he moaned in mock annoyance, as he wiped it off.

Sam lent forward and kissed him, as she did deepening the kiss. She ran her hands over is soaking shirt and expertly unbuttoned it. She then traced her fingers to his belt and in an instance was laying on top of her practically naked man(he was still wearing boxers). She ran her hands over his hair and pulled away.

"Somebody's an eager beaver tonight" Phil laughed.

"Why," Sam asked seductively biting on her bottom lip, the way he loves he to. "Don't you want me"??? She asked battering her eyes.

"Of corse I bloody want you, you sexy kitten" Phil replied

He was met with a teasing "Meow" from Sam's part.

The next morning Sam awoke shivering. She was lying on Phil's chest on the wet kitchen floor. She smiled as she remembered the previous nights-heated actions.

She got up and went up stairs. To fetch down Phil's quilt so he didn't awake. Also popping on his dressing gown, for a little self-decency.

On returning she covered the sleeping Phil with the duvet. A went about collecting their clothes. She put them in the tumble drier and started to mop the puddled floor. When she had finished the task she fetch the pair of jeans she had brought (what she had supposedly warn to Jo's) She then put on her now dry under wear, blouse and the jeans. Packing the skirt into her bag.

She boiled the kettle, for a coffee, Phil started to stir.

"Hey gorgeous" Sam greeted the waking gent. "Did you sleep well"???

"what, um yes…I…God My Back Is Killing Me" Phil exclaimed

"I bet it is" She laughed.

" Here you go Phil" Sam said a she passed him his coffee. " You had better be getting ready we have work remember."

"Oh St" Phil swore

Sam just laughed before going to the mirror to apply her makeup.

* * *

_Please Review xxx_


	6. Flirting and Suspicions

Thankz to everyone who reviewed, Hope your enjoying it Luv Looby Lou x

* * *

****

6. Flirting And Suspicions

Stuart pulled up outside custody, and noticed immediately that Sam's black Jaguar X-TYPE Saloon was already parked in the car park. Meaning one thing, his partner was already here. 

While Stuart was locking his car and making his way up to CID, Sam was begging Jo to keep her secrete.

"Come on Jo," Sam begged. "Please, you promised"

"Oh all right…" Jo said. " But only if you tell me where you really went last night".

"I told you I cant" Sam replied beginning to get annoyed and agitated. Especially as she had just noticed Stuart walking up the stairs.

"Hey babes" Stuart cooed.

Sam thought about making puking noises, but new it was no use. "Hey…are you OK"??? Sam asked half-heartedly

"Um yes, I was…" Stuart started

Before being interrupted by Sam, "Oh well good, see you later bye".

Jo flashed a look at Terry who had just walked in. He came over.

"What was all that about Jo"??? He asked

"I dunno, I was going to ask you the same thing." The brunette replied. " Listen to this Terry" Jo said in a whisper " Sam asked me to cover for her last night"

"Oh right…" Terry enquired

"Well the thing is, she rang me last night to ask if I would tell Stuart (if he asked) that Sam was round mine. That we watched a DVD n stuff". Jo told him, filling him in.

"Oh, do you think she is having an affair"??? Terry asked " She could be you know"!!! He informed her

"Well I thought that, and then I remembered that this is Sam, I can't imagine her having an affair can you"!?!? Jo asked.

"No, she's probably organising something for his birthday, that's in a couple of weeks isn't it"!?!?

"Um yes, that's probably it".

So with their theory thought out Terry passed Jo his file and asked for her help. While they were typing details into CRIMIT, Phil walked in very stiffly, cursing.

"F$£!g HELL, THIS MOTHER F$£!#R OF A BACK"

Terry and Jo burst into giggles.

"What you think this is funny!!! Well let me tell you IT'S NOT!!!" Phil screamed at the hysterical pair.

"Now, now Phil, there's no need for that…is there"??? Asks Sam grinning like The Cheshire Cat." Was your bed uncomfortable last night, or something "??? Sam asked flirtatiously. 

The flirting didn't go unnoticed by Terry and Jo, who just looked one another.

"Um yes sort of." Phil said looking sort of sheepish.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that". Sam exclaimed, " the thing I slept on was divine". Sam said seductively, with a foxy look in her eyes.

She walked past him into her office not looking back once. When she had gone Jo turned to Terry.

"How about this for an idea" she asked " you work with Phil today and find out what going on and I will work with Sam"?!?!

" Deal… I will get him to spill, just you wait and see". Terry decided.

"Ok, how about the first one to find out what's going on wins….say 50 quid". Jo declared mischievously.

"Your on."!!!

* * *

Please press the big blue button. I do have ideas and i have allready compleated the next 3 chapters, but any ideas are more than welcome. Hope you like it so far luv Lou xxx (plz review by pressing the blue button bellow 2 the left MOTO!!!) 


	7. And Todays Case Is

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Please give me some ideas for later chapters (I have already finished chapters 1-9) Moto this chapter is especially for you, so enjoy x_

* * *

**7. And Todays Case Is...**

Knock, Knock

"Come in" Sam called

"Hey Guv" Jo answered

"You OK "??? Sam questioned

"Yes, its just I need your help on this case. The DCI said you had come across David Bell before".

"What that little scumbag, yes unfortunately" Sam scowled at the thought.

"Oh what case was he in before"??? Jo asked

Sam laughed, "No he's not a criminal, well only on the football pitch."

Jo looked at her confused

"He's married to my best mate. What she sees in him I'll never know."

"Oh right," Jo exclaims, still slightly confused. " Well it looks like his innocent streak has just ran out. Apparently there has been a punch outside his mansion." Jo informed her superior

"Oooh interesting, so you going down their now!?!? If so do you want me to come"???

"yes and yes that would be great" Jo said

Sam grabbed her coat and the two of them left CID walking down the stairs they bumped (not literally) into Phil and Terry.

" Hey Sam" Phil cooed flirtatiously

"Hey." Replied Sam, with a wicked grin across her face.

Jo snatched Sam's keys

"It looks like your driving then".!!! Sam commented in mock annoyance

"Yes, I want you to listen to what I have to say". Jo informed her DI

"Oooh sounds ominous" Sam laughed

"Oh it is Sam, it is" Jo said in mock seriousness whilst laughing.

* * *

_Sorry I know this is a short chapter, I hope they will improve!!!_


	8. Old Friends And Sheds

_Hey this is another short chapter, cant update untill later have school, yawn_

* * *

**8. Old Friends And Sheds**

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"God I hate London traffic jams!!!" Jo moaned "They must be the worst in the world".

The two of them had been stuck in traffic for well over forty-five minuets.

Finally another 15 minuets later, they pulled up outside The Bell Manor.

"Alleluia, she's kicked him out again." Sam informed her DC.

The pair looked across the lawn to see a tall woman beating out orders to a team of men which seemed to be putting something together using nails, screws and planks of wood.

Sam walked instinctively over to the woman who was dressed from top to toe in the latest most expensive fashion items. When the woman noticed Sam making her way towards her she let of a whoop of delight.

"Sammy, oh how good to see you. I haven't seen you in ages. The woman greeted. "Oh good, look you're just in time, these useless workers," she said pointing to the men, "are building a shed."

"Oh brilliant," Sam said, completely unaware of what she was talking about.

"Its for Belly" The woman informed us, "I have kicked him out good and proper. You did always say that if we had a posh house, that the man should live in a kennel. Well personally I think A Kennel is a bit doming. So a shed is one up" The lady burst into laughter, which Sam soon joined in with.

The DI and the lady shared a brief hug, and greetings. Jo was the introduced to the lady as Jasmin Bell Sam's best friend, for life.

"So what is he meant to have done this time then, Sam???"

"Well apparently he got into a bit of a punch up, he's down at St. Hews now." Sam Informed her friend, with glee.

"Oh no, my poor baby!!!" Jasmin cried. "I have to get down there and see if he is alright."

"Typical" Sam muttered.

"What was that Sam" Jasmin asked suspiciously.

"Oh nothing replied her friend, nothing at all, look we'll give you a lift down if you want." Sam told her "We have to go down there any way, to get his statement."

"Ooh goody, for all the years I have known you, I have never been in a police car."

"Well you won't be going in one today, I hope."

"Why what do you mean, of corse I will…wont I???"

"No because CID drive Civilian Cars, it's less conspicuous.

"Oh right" Jasmin laughed.

And the three of them made there way to the parked car.

* * *

_Press the big blue button please xxx_


	9. The Attack Of The Flower Pots

_Thanks to every one who reviews. I will try and update more tonight. Love you all loads Lou xxx

* * *

_

**9. Attack Of The Flower Pots**

The trio got out of the black Jaguar X-TYPE Saloon. Sam walked instinctively to the reception.

"Hello. DI Samantha Nixon and Jo Masters Sun Hill," Sam informed the receptionist whilst flashing her ID card. "We are here to see Mr David Bell, he came in after a fight at the Canley arms, we have his wife with us." Sam told the young girl, whilst nodding in Jasmin's direction.

"Ward three madam" The receptionist informed them.

On arriving at David's bed Jasmin ran up to him and hugged him, showering him in kisses.

"Oh my poor, poor baby. Oh what ever happened to you" Jasmin cried.

"Oh its nothing really, just a few cuts and bruises." Mr Bell informed his other half.

"So Mr Bell" Sam greeted the man, " How are you today? I hope the accommodation is up to your standards." The DI asked sarcastically.

"Why yes of course it is Samantha." David replied equally as sarcastic.

"Good, now in your own words tell me what happened outside the Canley Arms this afternoon." Sam asked

"Why" The aged footballer asked rudely. "It's none of your business."

"Actually as one of the officers working on this case it's all my business," Sam informed the man rather smugly.

"Fine. Well the thing is as I was coming out of the pub…sorry it's just this is a little embarrassing." He told the women. "As I was saying I was coming out of the pub, when I tripped, fell and well smacked my face on the pavement as I landed, and to top it all off, a flower pot fell on my head and cracked.

Sam gave him a stern look.

Ok, Ok, Ok. All right. Well, I was bladdered as usual. So when I was goaded by Scott bloody Mcgleish about my darling Jazz." He said flashing an affectionate smile in her direction, "and about our relegation, well I just went for him didn't I.

Jo gave him a funny look.

So he added, "Well wouldn't you?"

"No actually I wouldn't, and I dare say neither would Sam." Jo snapped. OK Mr Bell I think that's all for now, you will be hearing from myself and Miss Nixon in due course. Goodbye."

* * *

_Please review, you know you want to. xxx_


	10. Escorts And Farewells

**10. Escorts And Farewells**

The three women stood staring at each other in St. Hews's hospital car park.

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Sam burst out.

"Hey you don't know that!!!" Jazz cried

"You and I can both tell when he was lying, and just then he was certainly not telling the truth." Sam shouted, fuming.

"No you're right, I'm sorry." Jazz exclaimed.

"Do you want a lift back?" Sam asked a very distant Jasmin. "Hello, Earth to Jazzy, are you in???" Sam inquired

"what um yes, no…Is that police officer part of your team???" Sam's friend asked pointing at none other than Dale Smith.

"What him…Yes he is…Why" Asked Sam suspiciously.

"Because I think that a strapping lad like him would make a brilliant escort back o my manor." She said with a devilish glint in her eye as she wandered of.

"Don't you mean Belly's Manor???" Sam asked as her friend ran off.

"Whatever darling, whatever" She called back waving farewell.


	11. Love Songs And Vodka

**11. Love Songs And Vodka**

Hey sorry I haven't UD for ages. Have been ill – am still ill but, thought I had better UD just for you. I will not be able to UD next week as I have GCSE's to sit. Love you all please R&R love Looby Lou xxx

* * *

Jo looked at Sam and the two of them burst into laughter. 

"Come on Sam" Jo called "Lets get back to the nick."

"OK, but I'm driving this time. OK" Sam ordered.

"Fine by me" Jo laughed.

"Good." Sam replied, climbing into her Jag. Jo sat in the passenger seat and the two of them sped off back to the station. After a while Sam turned the Radio on. Jo Whiley was on Radio 1.

"OK, so text in the answer A, B or C to 81199. Now we will listen to a bit of The Ordinary Boys."

Seconds later I Luv You started playing. After a while Sam was joining in, completely forgetting about her passenger.

"I Luuuuuuuuuv you, you know that, don't you. I Luuuuuuuuuv you…"

Sam the remembered about Jo, and her singing came to an abrupt end. She sat quietly, very embarrassed and blushing.

"That was good you know Sam. I never new you could sing." Jo complimented her boss.

"I cant Jo" Sam snapped "And I would really appreciate it if it didn't go any further. OK"

"Um…yes Sam, that's OK." Jo said, worried that she had upset her friend.

Sam expertly parked the car outside the station, and walked up the ramp. Jo had to run to catch up. Once in CID, Sam sprinted to her shared office. Everybody looked up. Terry gave Jo a look, as if to say, "What happened there" Jo just shrugged.

Sam was sat at her desk with her head between her hands, for the next 20 minuets.

"Look Sam are you OK." Asked a very concerned Neil.

"I'm fine" Sam snapped. "Sorry Neil, I'm OK, it's just been a long day. And it's still only 12.25. Sam apologised, slightly depressed.

Neil smiled, "That's OK Sam. Look I'm going to the canteen, you eaten yet???" Neil asked.

"No, but I'm not hungry yet. You go. Sam told her fellow college.

"OK, but only if you're sure." Neil told her, as he left the room.

Sam got up and pulled the blinds down. She then sat down opened her draw, and pulled out a bottle of Vodka. She set it on the desk and poured a splash in the bottom of her mug, and downed it. There was a knock at the door. She hurriedly put the Vodka away.

She called out "Come in."

Jack walked in and gave her an understanding smile. "Are you OK Sam???" he asked flashing a caring look.

"Yes Guv, I'm fine. It's just a one of those days, that's all." She replied reassuringly

"OK, well can you work with Phil and Stuart on a case then please???" The DCI asked.

"I thought Terry was working with Phil,… and anyway I am working with Jo, so sorry." Sam replied apologetically.

"No I put Phil and Stuart together and Phil was complaining about Terry. So I put Terry with Jo… I hope you don't mind." Jack half asked her.

"What…no that's OK…do I have to…I mean Stuart, Phil and I, not the best team would you say!!!" Sam said miserably

Jack just laughed, "No that's why I need you with them, I am worried that they will tear each other apart. Come on Sam" The DCI begged.

"Oh…All right" Sam agreed.

* * *

Thanx please Review now. I need nice things said as I'm sad xxx 


	12. Lies And Tests

Hey Please Review after you have read this Love Looby Lou xxx

* * *

**12. Lies And Tests**

_Earlier that day_

While Jo and Sam, had been working. Terry had been grilling Phil over his actions. 

"So Phil, you sleep with another bird last night or summat???" Terry quizzed

"What" Phil asked completely thrown. "Um…no, I just slept funny that's all…Why do you ask." Phil questioned

"Well it's just that Jo thinks Sam could be having an affair, and well I wondered if she had confided in you." Terry asked.

"As much as I would love the idea of Sam cheating on Spew, unfortunately I have to report that, no she isn't. Phil lied. "She has been telling me how well her and Spew's relationship has been going lately."

"Oh, its just Jo said that Sam rang yesterday to cover for her. So we came to the conclusion that Sam was either having an affair or was organising something for Stuart's birthday." Terry explained

"Um…well actually as you mention it…Sam did say about booking reservations yesterday…For like…a big party. Phil lied.

"Oh," Terry looked disappointed. "OK."

A couple of hours later when they arrive back at SunHill 

_Knock Knock_

"Come in" Jack called.

"Hey Guv, look I have come to ask for a favour." Phil informed the DCI.

"What is it Phil," Jack asked

"Well can I work with someone other than Terry, as he is putting me in an uncomfortable position…and I wouldn't want it to affect my work. Phil begged.

"Um OK" Jack replied, wondering how much he wanted to leave Terry for. He decided to test him. "If you leave Terry, you will have to work with Stuart. As he is the only one free. Is that OK" Jack asked.

"Yes that's fine thank you Guv" Phil called as he exited the office.

Jack just stood, very confused. He then went and spoke to Jo

* * *

_Hey guys please Review xxx_


	13. More Vodka And Escapes

_Hey. I am really board d mo. Am sittin in ICT- meant 2 b revisin. But thought I wld UD instead. Please R&&R xxx.

* * *

_

**13. More Vodka And Escapes**

"Hey Phil, so what's this case, we are meant to working on then???" Sam asked completely lacking enthusiasm.

"Just a case of burglary's" Phil replied flashing her his famously wicked grin.

"Personally I can't see why it takes two DS's and a DI." Stuart huffed. "It seems pretty straight forward to me."

Sam pulled him a funny face at Stuart. And stormed off.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

There was no reply so Phil let himself in to Sam's office. He was shocked to see her necking back a bottle of Vodka.

"Sam" Phil called concerned

"What!!!" Sam shouted as she pushed past him. She ran out of the CID. Phil ran after her calling for her to come back. As the pair ran down the stairs Jo was knocked over by Phil.

While he helped her up he saw Sam speed out of the car park.

Phil swore.

"Phil" Jo exclaimed.

"What???" Phil moaned.

"Are you OK" Jo asked concerned.

"What… yes… its just I think there's something wrong with Sam."

"Oh, I thought you would know about it." Jo thought

"Me…why should I know any thing about it…she's got Stuart to talk to now…and you as her new best buddy." Phil roared. As he stormed up to CID

* * *

_Please Review. Luv u guys looby lou xxx_


	14. Breakdown

_Hey Guys. Sorry I havn't updated in ages, but with exams && stuff iv been real busy. xxx_

* * *

**14. Breakdown**

"Ohh" Jack said in surprise "well do you know what the matter is with her?" Jack asked his DC

"Well no, I was wondering if I would be able to pop round now and see if she's Ok. The thing is, as we have no idea what wrong with her I don't know what she might do. And this is Sam we are talking about I don't want her to get hurt." Jo informed Jack.

"Well no, of course not. Sam's welfare is our number one priority, your right." Jack said. "Well if you can go round now and see if she's Ok, that would be great." Jack pondered

"Thank you very much guv, I will keep you informed." Jo replied.

20 minuets later she was pulling up outside Sam's house. She noticed Sam's car parked in the drive. She reached the front door and knocked. After a minuet with no reply she rang the bell and waited. There was still no response from the inside so Jo decided to go and have a look in Sam's front widow and see if she could see any signs of life. What she saw shocked Jo. Sam was curled up in the corner of her living room staring into space, with a half empty bottle of Vodka in her hand. Jo tapped on the window. The noise startled Sam, and she looked up. Upon seeing Jo standing at her front window, she made her way to the door. Unlocking the door, she let Jo in. The pair silently made there way to the living room and sat opposite each other. Jo studied Sam's appearance, and had to admit to herself that she looked awful. She had mascara down her face; which was obvious that she had been crying. Her hair was a mess; showing that she had been running her hands through it. And her bottom lip was red, from where she had been biting on it.

"Oh Sam," Jo sighed "Come here" She opened her arms for the petite blonde to fall into. Sam collapsed in Joe's arms and sobbed.

After what seemed like hours Sam finally pulled away. She straightened her blouse, flattened her hair and wiped away her mascara. "Jo do you mind, I have somewhere I should be." Sam half asked as she collected her belongings and walked to the front door.

"Um…what, no…I just." Jo stuttered

"Spit it out woman" Sam snapped

"Well is that it??? Jo asked are you not going to tell me what was wrong with you." The brunette asked.

"Ummm…Nope" Sam replied cattily "Now if you don't mind I have more important things to do than sit about gossiping to you. You can let yourself out." Sam called as she sauntered off, leaving Jo bewildered.

* * *

_Thankz guys, If you could please review now that would be great. 5 Reviewz befor i next update xxx_


	15. Mystery Rendezvous

_Unfortunaty I don not own the names Shalimar Fox or Nicholas Fox xxx Plz read && Review_

* * *

**15. Mystery Rendezvous**

Sam pulled up outside the Stuffed Olive, a top London restaurant. She checked her appearance in the mirror. When she was satisfied she climbed out, and locked the door. She made her way to the restaurant for her mystery rendezvous.

Sitting at a table was a menacing looking man. He wore an expensive suit and Rolex. And looked as if he owned the world. He was not the sort of man u wanted to be stuck down a dark ally with.

Sam walked up to the mans table, and sat in the seat opposite.

"You've got 5 minuets, so spit it out" Sam hissed. "What's so important that I'm ordered here???"

"Hello Shal, long time no see. My you have changed allot…" The man began

"The name's Samantha" Sam interrupted, "and I didn't come here to indulge in reminiscence. I came here to get that man out of my life." Sam snapped.

"Fine" The man replied. "Let's get down to business. I have been sent as your father's lawyer…" The man Started.

"HE IS NOT, AND I REPEAT, NOT MY FARTHER." Sam screamed as she slammed her fist on the table.

"Oh, um well ok." The lawyer stuttered. "Well Nicholas Fox, has sent me to ask you, if you will meet up with him…" The man began

"No way, I am not seeing that slimball of a git again." Sam informed the lawyer.

"Well he only wants you to hear him out. So that maybe you can forgive him." The lawyer explained.

"Aww has his concision's been eating away at him???" Asked Sam sarcastically "Does he now realise what he did to me was wrong???"

"Well yes I suppose he has, he just wants to see you and apologise."

"Well you can tell him where to shove his apology" Sam roared. She then stormed out of the restaurant, levying the lawyer to face the angry manager and other diners.

Sam climbed into her car and sped off. She pulled up outside a bar and went in. She ordered 3 double Vodka's necked them, and left. Ignoring the funny looks she got. Climbing back into her Jag, she sped off home, to a frantic Stuart.

* * *

_Please Review Now!!! U know u want 2!!! 6 Reviews B4 i next update xxx_


	16. Arguments And Seperations

Hey finally updated. Sorry about the delay, have been very busy. I will now be able to update regularly I hope. Hope you enjoy Looby Lou xxx

* * *

**16. Arguments And Seperations**

The slamming of a door brought Stuart out of his trance. He looked at his watch and realised that he had been pacing their living room for the past 3 hours waiting for Sam to come home.

"Sam is that you" Stuart called as he heard feet pound up the stairs. Upon receiving no reply, he followed her upstairs. Once upstairs he could see Sam staring deep into space on their bed. "Sam are you all right???" He asked

"Ye, why wouldn't I be???" Sam slurred.

"Are you drunk" Stuart inquired.

"No" Sam moaned as she tried to stand "You sound like _**A**_ muffer, I mean muver oh you know what I mean!!! Sam mumbled.

"Mother" Stuart offered helpfully.

"Yes _**A **_muffer… oh one of what you said... After a confused pause… What was I saying???"

"Never mind. Now Sam shall we run you a nice hot bath, and I will bring you up some camomile tea." Stuart cooed.

"I don't want you nampy pampering me" Sam moaned.

"But it will do you good." Stuart tried to reasure.

At this Sam flipped "GET OUT!!! GET OUT" She screamed "HOW DARE YOU??? HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING!!! OUT NOW."

Stuart looked shocked as Sam shoved a pile of clothes in his arms and pushed him towards the landing. "OUT NOW I SAID, ARE YOU DEAF???

"Sam, I don't think…"

"THAT'S MY POINT EXACTLY." Sam screamed leaving Stuart no choice but to abide.

The following morning Sam awoke with a terrible hang over, as can be expected, and an empty bed and house.

After being ill three times Sam eventually managed to dress and leave for work on time. 45 minuets later she was sat at her desk drinking strong black coffee and reading through paperwork. Jo entered CID and noticed Sam sat in her office looking peaceful. She headed over to Jack and asked how long she had been there.

"About 15 minuets," Jack replied, "she seems relaxed enough." He continued. "I thought I would pair her up with someone different today, Kezia or Mickey. What do you think???"

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." Jo agreed "It might take her mind off what ever it is thats bothering her."

* * *

Please Review now. I will update after 5 reviews. Plz I NEEEED MOTIVATION :'( xxx Looby Lou xxx 


	17. Mystery Photo's And Drinks

_Hey Guys, Here's another update for you. You will have to bare with me on this one. All will become apparent later. Hope you enjoy lots of love Looby Lou xxx_

**17. Mystery Photo's And Drinks**

Sam worked all day with out so much as a tiny blip. She worked with Kezia on some burglaries, which where straight forward enough. They were cleared up easily enough, the culprits all admitted their part. All the stolen possessions where returned to their owners, and all the criminals where locked up. Sam had started her paperwork and finished it with out distractions, drank 16 cups of coffee and was now staring into space. Her mind wandered back to her meeting with the burly lawyer, how dare he have the nerve to show up in Sun Hill like that??? She asked herself. How dare he even show up in the United Kingdom for that matter???

She stood, straightened her suit and walked to the window of her office. She pulled the blinds down and locked the door; she then went to a locked filing cabinet, once their she took out a small key from her purse. With this key she unlocked the filing cabinet, once unlocked she pulled out an old battered file. She locked the filing cabinet, returned the key and placed the file on her desk. She sat and stared at the closed file. It was marked 'FBI AMERICA'S TOP SECRETS'. With a deep breath she opened the file, and looked at a picture of a 6 year old girl, with blonde hair and blue eyes, she was sat smiling back at her, and as she looked tears rolled down Sam's face. She then automatically flipped to the back, there was a picture of a happy family, a mum with the same blonde hair, the girl and an older boy, who also had blond hair and blue eyes. They where sat in perfect harmony, smiling at each other. There was however something which an onlooker would find strange, something with Sam didn't seem to notice any more. At the back of the picture there was a person-sized hole, someone had cut a member of the picture out. Whether out of hate or because they wanted to keep the picture, no fly on the wall would be able to tell, only the person who cut it out and the person who was cut out would be able to answer that.

Sam sat and quietly stroked the picture and sobbed her heart out. Twenty minuets later the dried her eyes and placed the picture in her bottom draw and locked it. She opened the blinds and unlocked the door. She walked over to Phil's desk and asked him if he wanted to go for a drink with her after work, Phil of course said that he did very much so. Sam then asked several of her colleges in turn if they wanted to go for a drink. At the end of her shift she went to the DCI's office and knocked on the door.

"Jack" She asked questionably as she entered

"Yes Sam, is they're anything I can do to help you," He asked, as he looked up from his work.

"Umm…well no" Sam stuttered "I was just wondering if you wanted to come for a drink with the rest of the gang"

"Are you going???" Asked Jack.

"Well, yes I am" Sam replied

"Well then so am I" Jack beamed. And with this he linked arms with Sam and escorted her to the Canley Arms to meet their colleges.

_Hey Guys hope you liked please review. Its gets better - I hope anyway. Anyway the more reviews I get the more motivation to Update. Love Looby Lou xxx_


	18. Drinks And Fights

**18. Drinks And Fights**

Sam new she had done the right thing. She had wanted to go for a drink with her friends, and new that if she just asked Jo and Phil she would be in for a rollicking. Something Sam didn't think she could cope with just now. It was a good turn out; Jo, Phil, Terry and Neil where sat laughing and joking. Gina, Smithy, Emma, Will and Dan where playing darts. Reg was boring Beth about trains. She was sat talking to Jack and Kezia about their case. What made her day though was, Stuart sat at the bar sulking, and nursing a bottle of Budweiser. Jo came up to their table and sat down, followed by a bedraggled Phil, Terry And Neil.

"What's the matter with you lot???" Sam laughed.

"Jo just beat us again" Terry moaned.

"I'm sure she cheats" Phil added.

"I'm skint now" Neil piped up.

Jack, Jo, Kezia and Sam rolled around in hysterics.

"You sound like three little boys who have lost their sweets in a bet with their older sister." Kezia exclaimed with tears down her face.

At this Phil cracked a smile and Terry giggled, Neil however still looked black as thunder.

"Come on Neil, you spoilt brat" Jack exclaimed

"I AM NOT…" he started and then burst into laughter as well.

The seven of them continued to laugh and joke for the rest of the evening, whilst Stuart drank more and more. As different people bought the drinks, Sam and Phil where eventually sat together. Phil was nervous, as Sam had been ignoring him lately, but the fact he had included him lifted his hopes slightly. As he sat there he felt a hand on his knee, he looked at Sam who gave him a little wink and smiled at him, Phil smiled back. He was glad to have his old Sam back. For the rest of the evening, the played under the table shot each other looks and flirted, Some of this didn't go amiss by the group.

At ten fifteen Stuart stormed over he grabbed Sam rather roughly by the arm and demanded that she came home with him. The shocked look the rest of the group gave him, did not even slightly affecting him. Sam pulled back

"No Stuart" Sam replied calmly "a) your drunk, b) I haven't finished my drink c) I'm still enjoying myself with _**my**_ friends and d) I threw you out of _**my**_ home yesterday, so don't even think of going back their"

"Well two can play at that game" Stuart roared "a) So what if I have had a couple more than I should have had to drink, _**I **_will will get a taxi home unlike _**some**_ people who _**drive**_ home stinking of Vodka. He picks up her drink and downs it b) you have finished your drink. c) I'm sure with this outburst you are not and wont be enjoying yourself and d) So what you threw me out, no biggy I will just go home and let myself in, then what will you do??? Call the cops" Stuart laughs at his own joke.

"Actually I have changed the locks so if you do get into _**my**_ house the it's braking and entering so I will call the 'cops'" Sam replied happily. "Now if you don't mind I am having a drink with _**my**_ fiends Toodle-pip" And with that she turned round and carried on with the conversation from where it had left off.

Stuart had no choice but to storm out into the rain.

* * *

_Hey guys hope you liked SP in the next one but only if you Review please u know you want to. Love Looby Lou xxx_


End file.
